


Teacher's Pet

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Elementary School, Fluff, Future Fic, Kindergarten, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Parental Dean, Post Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is struggling with the idea of putting Rebecca in Kindergarden. Is this a demon thing or a parental thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

SCENE 1

_It’s 5 years later and Rebecca is 5 years old. Sam and Dean have moved into a nice suburban home in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean is a manager of a garage and Sam is lawyer at a local law firm in the city. Charlie lives in the next town over and comes over frequently to babysit. Dean comes home from work to see Charlie playing with Rebecca on the floor. There are a bunch of toys sprawled out on the floor. Dean walks into the door and Rebecca perks up._

** REBECCA **

Daddy!

 

_Rebecca runs to Dean and gives him a hug. Dean picks her up._

** DEAN **

Hey kiddo!

 

_Dean gives her a kiss on her cheek._

What are you guys playing with?

 

** REBECCA **

Action figures!

 

_Rebecca shows him a Thor action figure._

** DEAN **

Action figures?

 

_Dean looks over at Charlie._

Really?

 

_Charlie gets up off the floor._

** CHARLIE **

You’re darn right action figures.

 

** DEAN **

Because her life isn’t filled with weird stuff already you got to have her playing with action figures.

 

** CHARLIE **

Well maybe if she were to play with friends her own age she wouldn’t have to.

 

_Dean puts Rebecca down._

** DEAN **

Becca why don’t you clean up your toys okay?

 

** REBECCA **

 

_Dean gestures for Charlie to meet her in the kitchen. Charlie goes in the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and Dean follows behind her._

** CHARLIE **

She needs to go to Kindergarten Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Charlie we’ve had this conversation.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah I know but you can’t keep thinking that demons are going to get her at every waking moment. What are you going to do? Keep her here until she’s 30?

 

** DEAN **

If I have to…

 

_Charlie rolls her eyes. And then checks her watch._

** CHARLIE **

I’ve got to go but please think about it. Kindergarten starts tomorrow at the public school. It’d be a real shame if she missed out.

 

_Charlie grabs her backpack and meet Rebecca in the family room who is still picking up her toys. Charlie bends down to give her a kiss._

See you later peanut.

 

_Charlie walks out the front door. Dean walks back into the living room and sits on the floor to help Rebecca clean up._

** DEAN **

Do you want to go to Kindergarten?

 

_Rebecca shrugs. Dean smirks._

That’s what I thought.

 

SCENE 2

_Dean is cleaning up from dinner when Sam walks in the door. He’s dressed a suit and tie, accompanied with a jacket and slacks. He now carries a leather briefcase with him to work. In all honestly Sam has enough money to support himself and a possible significant other but chooses to stay with Dean and Rebecca. Rebecca is half asleep on the couch until she see’s Sam walk in._

** REBECCA **

Uncle Sammy!

 

_Sam puts his briefcase down and gets on one knee and gives her a hug._

** SAM **

Hey Becca! Isn’t past you bedtime?

 

** REBECCA **

 

_Rebecca shakes her head._

_Dean walks in from the kitchen._

** DEAN **

Yes it is. I said you could wait up for Uncle Sam, it’s time for bed now kiddo.

 

** REBECCA **

But Daddy…

 

** DEAN **

March young lady.

 

_Rebecca pouts and then gloomily walks upstairs into her room. Sam grabs his briefcase and gets up off the floor and walks into the kitchen Dean continues to put dishes away. Sam puts his briefcase on the table next to a purple backpack. Sam picks up the backpack and raises his eyebrow._

** SAM **

What’s this?

 

_Dean turns around._

** DEAN **

Oh it’s…uh…a backpack for Rebecca.

 

** SAM **

Really? For school? What changed your mind?

 

** DEAN **

Honestly, Charlie. She knocked some sense into me. Becca should have friends her own age and a childhood.

 

** SAM **

Wow well I’m impressed. I never thought you would let your guard down.

 

** DEAN **

Oh it’s not down. I’m still going to keep a watchful eye on the school. If anything gets in there and tries to hurt her I’ll be the first one there to stop it.

 

** SAM **

As you should be. And so will I.

 

_Sam grins at Dean’s father tone._

Any food in this place?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah there’s food in the fridge. I’m going to bed.

 

** SAM **

So early?

 

_Dean walks past Sam._

** DEAN **

School dude.

 

_Dean continues to walk upstairs. He peaks into Rebecca’s room and watches her sound asleep._

 

SCENE 3

_It’s morning and Rebecca is eating her cereal in the kitchen and Dean is pouring himself some coffee. Rebecca is all dressed and ready to go to school. Sam walks in with his usual work get up. Dean looks down at his watch._

** DEAN **

Aren’t you a little late for work?

 

**S AM**

I’m going in late. I wasn’t going to miss my niece’s first day of kindergarten.

 

_He walks over and kisses her on the head._

Morning peanut. Are you excited for your first day of school?

 

** REBECCA **

Very excited!  


** SAM **

That’s the spirit!

 

_Sam walks over Dean._

How are you doing?

 

_Dean shrugged._

** DEAN **

I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?

 

** SAM **

I don’t know, maybe because your daughter is about to go to her first day of kindergarten.

 

** DEAN **

Oh please Sam, no chick flick moments please.

 

** SAM **

Whatever. Ready to go?

 

** REBECCA **

Mhmm!

 

** DEAN **

Ok I’ll grab your backpack and your lunch.

 

_Sam, Dean and Rebecca get into the impala and head to the elementary school. They walk into the classroom where they see a bunch of kids playing with parents scattered around chatting. Rebecca is wearing her new backpack and holding Dean’s hand. Rebecca see’s a doll house._

** REBECCA **

Daddy there’s a dollhouse!

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

Yeah kiddo I see.

 

_She runs to the dollhouse and starts to play with it. Another little girl starts to play with her. Dean is taking back a little when she runs off. A slender women walks over to Dean and Sam._

** PAMELA **

Which one’s yours?

 

_Dean points to Rebecca._

** DEAN **

That one. Her name is Rebecca.

 

** PAMELA **

Oh my God she’s stunning. You know she has your eyes.

 

_Dean laughs._

** DEAN **

Yeah I get that a lot. Which one is yours?

 

** PAMELA **

Oh none of them.

 

_Dean gives her a weird look._

No! No, no, no! I’m the teacher.

 

** DEAN **

Oh, I’m sorry. You must be Mrs. Adams.

 

** PAMELA **

Miss. And you are?

 

** DEAN **

Dean and Sam Winchester.

 

_Dean points to his brother who’s standing beside him._

** PAMELA **

Ohhh right you must be our homosexual couple.

 

** DEAN & SAM **

What? No!

 

** DEAN **

This is my brother.

 

** SAM **

Yeah. 

 

** PAMELA **

Oh my God this is so awkward. I’m so sorry.

 

** DEAN **

No that’s okay, believe it or not this happens a lot.

 

_Pamela chuckles._

** PAMELA **

Oh good, now I don’t feel as bad.

 

_Pamela clears her throat._

Let me guess, Rebecca is your first child.

 

** DEAN **

Is it that obvious?

 

** PAMELA **

Well you see most of parents that have done this before leave right after they drop off their kids. The newbies usually stay for a bit. It’s not easy letting go.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know if it’s that, I just worry about her is all.

 

** SAM **

I think that’s an understatement.

 

** PAMELA **

Well if it makes you feel any better this is a very safe school. She’ll be great hands, I promise.

 

_Sam looks at his watch._

** SAM **

Dean we should get going.

 

** DEAN **

Right. I just wanted to tell you that our good friend Charlie will be picking Rebecca up. She has red hair and most likely will be wearing a graphic tee of some sort. Rebecca will know her when she see’s her.

 

** PAMELA **

Ok good. It’s part of our policy that we don’t let the kids go home with anyone unless they know who they are.

 

** DEAN **

Oh good. Ok great.

 

** SAM **

Um Dean?

 

** DEAN **

Right okay.

 

_Dean looks over at Rebecca, hesitant about leaving. Sam notices and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder._

** SAM **

Hey, Dean you okay?

_Dean’s gets a lump in his throat. He tries to cover it up by clearing his throat._

** DEAN **

Yeah lets go.

 

_Sam guides his brother out of the classroom. They hadn’t exchanged any words until they reached the impala._

** SAM **

You know I’m proud of you.

 

** DEAN **

What are you talking about?

 

** SAM **

I know that letting go of her wasn’t easy for you.

****

** DEAN **

How many times do I have to tell you it’s not about-

 

** SAM **

Dean, it’s me you’re talking to.

 

_Dean sighs._

** DEAN **

You’re right. I’m gonna miss her. I know that it’s only kindergarten but she’s my first kid. I know it sounds like cliché but she’s growing up so fast. It’s just hard to get used to is all.

 

** SAM **

I know buddy. You’ll be okay though and so will Rebecca. You’re doing the right thing by sending her to school.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I guess.

 

_Dean opens the door to the impala._

All right so lets finally drop this topic before we start growing lady parts.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes and gets into the passenger seat._

 

SCENE 4

_Dean gets back from work a little early and rushes home. He bursts into the house and finds Charlie and Rebecca in the kitchen. Rebecca is eating an apple with peanut butter as an after school snack while Charlie is reading “Lord of the Rings”. Dean runs in and Charlie looks up from her book surprised. Rebecca gets out of her chair and sprints to Dean._

** REBECCA **

Daddy!!!

 

_Dean picks Rebecca up and hugs her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek._

Did you miss me?

 

** DEAN **

You bet I did! How was your first day of school?

 

** REBECCA **

It was good! I finger painted today.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah? How do you like your teacher?

 

** REBECCA **

Ms. Adams is really nice and really funny.

 

_Rebecca giggles. Dean looks over to Charlie_

** DEAN **

Hey, Charlie thank you for picking Becca up.

 

** CHARLIE **

No problem.

 

_Dean puts Rebecca down._

** DEAN **

Do you have any homework?

 

** REBECCA **

What’s that?

 

** DEAN **

I guess not.

 

** REBECCA **

But wait Mrs. Adams gave me this to give to you.

 

_Rebecca grabs her bag off the floor and fishes through it until she finds a paper. She presents a white envelope with “Dean Winchester” written in pen across it in front of him. Dean grabs it and opens it. As he reads it his eyebrow raises._

** CHARLIE **

What’s it say?

 

** DEAN **

Becca why don’t you play in your room for a bit?

 

** REBECCA **

What does the note say? Am I in trouble?

 

** DEAN **

No not at all I just need to talk to Aunt Charlie for a bit. Hey, I’m so happy you had a great day.

 

_Dean gives her another kiss on her forehead. She smiles at him and then walks to her room. Once she was out of ear shot Charlie speaks up._

** CHARLIE **

So what does the note say?

 

** DEAN **

Rebecca’s teacher just gave me her personal number.

 

_Charlie rises from her chair and snatches the note out of Dean’s hands_

** CHARLIE **

What? Oh my God she totally has the hot’s for you _._ You have to call her!

 

** DEAN **

Um no I don’t. She’s Becca’s teacher, I couldn’t do that to her.

 

_Dean snatchers the letter from Charlie_

****

** CHARLIE **

Oh come on she won’t care. Is she hot?

 

** DEAN **

Well yeah but I’m not pursuing this.

 

** CHARLIE **

Fine if you don’t can I?

 

_Dean eyes her._

I’m going through a dry spell and I could use a little fun. I mean so could you but…

 

** DEAN **

Good night, Charlie.

 

_Charlie puts up her hands in defeat._

** CHARLIE **

Fine I’m done. See you tomorrow, Romeo.

 

_Charlie grabs her bag and heads out the front door. Dean takes another look at the number and then places it in the kitchen drawer._

SCENE 5

_Dean is leaving Rebecca’s room. Rebecca is sound asleep._

** DEAN **

Night kiddo.

 

_Dean turns the light out. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer. Dean goes into the kitchen drawer where he put the teachers number. He sits down at the table and takes another look at the number. Sam walks in from work, makes his way into the kitchen, heads straight for the fridge and grabs a beer. He turns to Dean._

** SAM **

What’s up? How was Rebecca’s first day of school? Did you go back to the school and etch demon traps into the foundation?

 

** DEAN **

You’re hilarious. She had a good day and I didn’t have a panic attack. You happy?

 

_Dean smiles._

 

** SAM **

What’s that?

 

_Sam gestures to the piece of paper in his hands._

****

** DEAN **

A note from Becca’s teacher.

 

** SAM **

There for one day and already she’s in trouble? Wow Dean she really does take after you.

 

_Dean smirks at the high school memory._

****

** DEAN **

No, the teacher gave me her personal number.

 

_Sam sits down at the table._

** SAM **

Well that was fast. Are you going to call her?

 

** DEAN **

Hell no.

 

** SAM **

Then why do you still holding on to her number?

 

** DEAN **

I’m not…it’s just…been awhile since I…you know…

 

** SAM **

Right…

 

** DEAN **

And her teacher was really nice and I could-no what the hell am I thinking? I can’t do this. It’s wrong and that’s that.

 

_Dean tears up her number and throws it in the trash._

** SAM **

You sure about that?

 

** DEAN **

No but what other choice do I have?

 

_Dean finishes off his beer._

I’m going to bed.

 

 

THE END


End file.
